Souvenirs révolus
by Alena Aeterna
Summary: Les mauvais moments sont ceux qui restent le plus souvent en mémoire. Ceux-ci ne font pas exceptions. (recueil de drabbles).
1. Sentence

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà ma première participation pour ce fandom et ça ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. Un OS est d'ailleurs en cours d'écriture !**

**Pour commencer, voici un recueil de Drabbles (100 mots) sur nos chers personnages d'Underworld qui, en passant, ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui. Il ne manquait que son avis pour que la sentence soit rendue officielle. Ses membres étaient tendus, son expression restait vide de tout sentiment. Il n'avait pas le choix, les règles du monde des vampires étaient assez claires là-dessus.

Pourquoi fallait-il que sa fille soit celle qui brisait toutes les conventions ? Lucian s'égosillait face à lui, lui rappelant que Sonja était de son sang. Mais cela, Viktor le savait et il en souffrait même s'il ne le montrait pas. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, laissant tomber ce mot condamnant sa fille si précieuse.

« Oui ».

* * *

**Si vous avez des propositions de moments des films ou de personnages, je suis partante ! Mais je ne vous promets pas que ce soit parfait.**


	2. Hybridation

**Arriverez-vous à reconnaître le personnage de ce Drabble ? Ce n'est pas bien difficile !**

* * *

Traité comme un esclave, comme un moins que rien depuis sa naissance, il avait changé. Pas seulement pour lui mais pour tous les autres, loups-garous comme Lycans. Il avait aussi évolué pour elle, Sonja, sa seule raison de vivre, son amour. Mais pourquoi donc son père était-il l'un des trois aînés ? Pourquoi leur relation était-elle donc interdite ? Elle était morte à cause de lui et de leur enfant à naître. Maintenant, il allait encore une fois défier Viktor, même aux portes de la mort. Remarquant l'affection de Selene pour Michael, il lâcha cette phrase qui fit changer le monde.

« Mors-le. »


	3. Descendance

**Encore un passage tiré du troisième film.**

* * *

Elle voulait suivre Lucian jusqu'au bout du monde mais elle avait eu peur de perdre ses repères. Finalement, elle devait fuir loin du château, loin de son père qui venait d'apprendre sa relation avec le Lycan. Quoi de mieux que d'utiliser les souterrains ? Viktor avait compris son jeu et l'avait prise au piège avec des tonneaux enflammés. Elle et Lucian étaient remontés à la surface pour ne pas mourir brûlés. Elle s'était battue contre les siens puis contre son père, le désarmant. Elle lui avait demandé de relâcher Lucian et avait fini par dévoiler son secret.

« Faites-le pour votre petit-fils. »

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	4. Remords

**Toujours tiré du troisième film.**

* * *

Il regrettait, encore et encore, de ne pas avoir tué Lucian quand il n'était qu'un simple nourrisson. Sa bonté l'avait perdu en un seul instant et, désormais, il était seul. Son seul but était de tuer Lucian qui, lui aussi, le prenait pour cible. Le combat s'engagea entre les deux adversaires. Un fin rayon de lumière dégagé par le Lycan obligea Viktor à se mettre à l'abri. Lucian en profita pour l'empêcher de se débattre et quand le vampire lui dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de le tuer à la naissance, il eut un sourire ironique.

« Oui, tu aurais dû »

* * *

**Commentaire ?**


	5. Utopie

**Pour toi alicejeanne17 qui voulais voir le point de vue de Lucian ;)**

* * *

« Faites-le pour votre petit-fils. »

Il croyait être devenu fou, ne comprenant plus rien. Comment l'union de leur sang avait pu être possible ? Ils étaient pourtant si différents. La conviction de la voix de sa bien-aimée ne laissait place à aucun doute. En cet instant, il en oubliait les vampires autour de lui dont les arbalètes pointaient sa tête. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, pour cette femme qu'il aimait tant. Il allait pouvoir fonder une famille, vivre avec elle et leur enfant. Cette vision chimérique s'envola quand il vit la terreur brillant dans les yeux de Viktor. Ils allaient mourir.

* * *

**Un petit indice pour le prochain : ce sera un lycan mais pas leur chef.**


	6. Alerte

**Rares sont les fois où on entend parler de Raze.**

* * *

La mission n'était pas dure et _aurait dû_ se passer sans problème. Il se voyait déjà de retour au repère avec l'humain convoité par Lucian. Toujours, il avait su suivre les ordres du chef et lui donner satisfaction. Après tout, il avait été délivré par Lucian quand il était un monstre destiné à protéger les autres créatures de la nuit. Le jeune Corvin ne _devait_ pas être une proie difficile pour eux. Sauf qu'à force de suivre l'humain en pensant réussir l'exploit de le ramener, il en avait oublié leurs ennemis héréditaires. Il dut prévenir ses semblables du danger.

« Vampires ! »

* * *

**Le prochain drabble concerne une vampire blonde.**


	7. Morsure

**Erika est dans la place !**

* * *

Ce qu'elle avait vu ne cessait de tourner en rond dans son esprit. Les traces dans le cou de l'humain ramené par Selene prouvaient que les Lycans l'avaient marqué. Imaginer qu'un monstre vivait sous le même toit qu'elle lui tira un frisson de dégoût. Elle haïssait les Lycans, les comparants à des bêtes plutôt qu'à des êtres pourvus de conscience. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait absolument en parler à Selene. Quand elle la croisa dans le couloir, cette dernière l'informa qu'elle n'avait pas le temps. Mais elle ne put se résoudre à lui mentir.

« Il a été mordu. »

* * *

**Et le prochain parle d'une décision prise par Selene.**


	8. Décision

**Ou comment une simple décision de la part de Selene suffit à faire changer les choses.**

* * *

Kraven mentait depuis le début, elle en avait désormais la preuve. Le médaillon que le Lycan portait autour de son cou était le même que celui représenté sur les documents contant la guerre entre vampires et Lycans. La seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était de réveiller Viktor afin de mettre fin à la duperie de Kraven le plus vite possible. Elle n'avait plus le choix, ne pouvait plus attendre ou alors les vampires seraient tous exterminés. Inscrivant le nom de l'aîné sur le miroir, elle l'effaça d'un mouvement de la main, cherchant ses mots.

« Il faut me pardonner. »

* * *

**Le prochain portera sur ... surprise !**


	9. Le passé

**Ce n'était pas le Drabble prévu à la base mais j'avais envie d'en écrire un sur David.**

* * *

En un moment, sa propre vie avait bousculé. Une recherche, un espoir de trouver d'autres vampires encore vivants. Il était tombé sur elle, celle qui avait tué tant des leurs. Elle n'avait pas hésité à lui faire confiance quand il lui avait montré ses yeux et il les avait alors ramenées, elle et sa fille, dans le repère. Son père le lui avait reproché, comme pour chacun de ses actes mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Il avait devant lui une légende et il sentait qu'il devait lui parler du passé.

« J'ai entendu bien des histoires au sujet des exécuteurs. »

* * *

**Le prochain concernera sûrement son père (mais si, vous savez, celui qui n'est qu'une pâle copie de Viktor).**


	10. Savoir

**Voilà donc le Drabble sur Thomas. Je ne dirais pas que je ne l'aime pas mais il n'est pas dans mes favoris.**

* * *

Il avait tout pour lui dans ces souterrains. Certes, ils vivaient tous reclus de leur monde, à l'abri des humains pour éviter de finir comme les autres mais ici-bas, il était le chef incontesté. Personne ne s'opposait à lui mais son fils était revenu accompagné d'une ancienne exécutrice, la traîtresse à cause de qui deux des trois aînés étaient morts. Et elle apportait avec elle une jeune fille du nom d'Eve dont le regard laissait transparaître sa véritable nature. Il s'était montré avec elles, les détestant déjà. Puis il était retourné voir l'hybride.

« Je sais exactement ce que tu es. »

* * *

**A très vite pour le prochain.**


	11. Commencement ?

**Bon, d'accord, il y a eu un laps de temps entre le dernier et celui-ci mais en voilà un tout neuf !**

* * *

Tout endurer, se taire sous la souffrance, sous les coups de fouet. Aimer de tout son être, aimer celle qui était la plus inaccessible. Folie, douleur, amour, haine. Il connaissait chaque sentiment pour les avoir vécu. Il n'avait pas eu le droit de se plaindre, il n'avait pas eu le choix de sa vie. Vivre pour être esclave, vivre pour protéger des êtres sanguinaires. Aujourd'hui, il reprenait tout en main. Aujourd'hui, il montrait au monde entier sa véritable identité. Une nouvelle émotion rongeait son âme : la vengeance. Et face aux siens, il parla enfin.

« Non. Ça ne fait que commencer. »

* * *

**J'adore mon petit Lucian, pas vous ?**


	12. Premier hybride

**J'admets qu'il est dans le même style qu'Hybridation,le deuxième drabble, mais cette fois-ci, la phrase tirée du film est au début.**

* * *

« Mors-le. »

Deux mots prononcés par Lucian. Deux mots qui ont suffi à la faire hésiter. S'il était bien le descendant de Corvinus alors elle n'avait aucun souci à avoir, Michael survivrait. Mais dans le cas contraire, elle souffrirait de le voir mourir. Pourtant, en cet instant, elle faisait confiance à Lucian et à ses certitudes. Elle trahissait les siens mais ce n'était que par amour. Un sentiment qui la rendait si faible mais qui allait faire de lui le plus puissant. Son humanité allait définitivement disparaître. Moitié vampire, moitié Lycan. Plus fort que les deux espèces réunies. Un nouvel Immortel.

* * *

**Au prochain !**


	13. Carnage

**Simplement parce que j'adore Markus et que je n'ai pas encore fait de Drabbles sur lui.**

* * *

C'était un carnage, un acte plein de cruauté et de monstruosité mêlées. Ses yeux bleus fixaient sans les voir les cadavres des habitants du village et les carcasses lacérées des animaux. Son cœur se serrait à la vue des ravages engendrés par William. Comment pouvait-il donc faire autant de morts ? Un fossé s'agrandissait entre eux à chaque pas qu'ils effectuaient. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible, pas de sortie de secours par laquelle ils pourraient s'enfuir et vivre en paix. Tout cela, c'était du passé. Son jumeau n'était plus le même.

« Mon dieu mon frère, qu'as-tu fait ? »

* * *

**Dans le prochain, c'est Selene qui est à l'honneur.**


	14. Meurtre

**Et voilà encore Selene !**

* * *

Elle avait vu les armes, les munitions aux ultraviolets que Tanis fournissait aux Lycans. L'ancien historien trahissait son propre clan dans son seul intérêt. Il avait expliqué ses motivations, il lui avait fait comprendre en quelques mots qu'il avait préféré se lier à l'ennemi à cause de son « précieux » Viktor. C'était à elle de le surprendre maintenant, de lui apprendre ce qu'elle avait eu le courage d'accomplir contre celui qu'elle avait un jour considéré comme son père. Elle se devait de le dire, de voir sa surprise quand il saurait la vérité sur la mort de l'aîné.

« Je l'ai tué. »


	15. Coeur de père

**Alexander Corvinius est dans la place !**

* * *

Il voyait de la rage et de l'incompréhension dans les yeux de Selene. Il aurait pu trouver mille mots pour exprimer son ressenti, pour expliquer pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à tuer Markus de ses propres mains. Il savait de quoi était capable le premier des vampires, ayant vu de ses propres yeux les différents massacres mais encore après tout ce temps, il souffrait. Il aurait dû avoir plus de pitié pour les humains mais il y avait autre chose en lui. Son cœur de père voulait garder Markus vivant.

« Il est peut-être devenu un être ignoble mais c'est mon fils. »

* * *

**Le pauvre homme quand même ...**


	16. Connaissance

**Encore Markus à l'honneur, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher**

* * *

Il comptait sur l'effet de surprise pour obtenir ses informations. Après tout, elle ignorait que le sang du scientifique Lycan avait coulé dans son cercueil, le réveillant en faisant de lui un hybride. Elle ne saurait pas non plus qu'il avait rendu visite à Tanis après son propre passage et qu'il avait eu beaucoup plus que ce qu'il espérait. Il ne pensait pas que l'historien les trahirait mais il n'aurait jamais cru que la protégée de Viktor le ferait elle-aussi. Il la retrouva en compagnie de l'hybride bleu, l'attaquant physiquement et verbalement.

« Je sais ce que tu as fait Selene. »

* * *

**Le prochain est encore sur Alexander.**


	17. Curiosités de la nature

**Pauvre Alexander, on ne le voit pas beaucoup lui.**

* * *

Alexander aimait sa famille plus que tout. Il avait longtemps été fier de sa femme et de ses enfants jusqu'à ce que deux d'entre eux soient victimes d'un loup pour l'un et d'une chauve-souris pour l'autre. A partir de ce moment, tout avait dégénéré, transformant Markus et William en monstres, surtout pour le loup-garou. Désormais, il essayait de les garder à l'œil mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher leurs massacres. Tous les trois n'étaient plus des humains depuis longtemps, lui le premier. Mais Markus ne voulait rien savoir.

« Toi et moi sommes des curiosités de la nature, rien de plus. »

* * *

**Le prochain recommence avec Viktor et Sonja**


	18. Fuite

**J'ai eu envie de continuer ce recueil.**

* * *

« Monseigneur, votre fille vient de s'échapper. »

Il y eut d'abord la surprise, la rage puis la résignation. Viktor n'aurait pas dû être étonné par cette nouvelle car il l'attendait depuis qu'il avait vu Lucian s'enfuir. Il savait, au fond de lui, que sa chère Sonja s'en irait, qu'elle ne resterait pas au château car elle avait perdu toute fidélité envers les siens. Et pourtant, son cœur de père se serrait de désespoir, son âme lui criait de la laisser partir. Mais son départ était un geste que le Conseil ne pouvait pardonner et c'était à lui d'agir, même à contrecœur.

* * *

**Je sais, c'était encore Viktor mais il faut me pardonner, j'aime ce personnage.**


	19. Chaîne brisée

**Viktor et Kraven à l'honneur cette fois-ci.**

* * *

« Vous avez été éveillé cent ans avant la date prévue. »

Viktor ne comprend plus, il est perdu. Ce que Kraven vient de lui annoncer change beaucoup de choses. Pourquoi donc Selene n'a-t-elle pas réveillé Markus au lieu de briser la chaîne ? Il devra sévir, il n'a pas le choix, les règles l'imposent. Et pourtant, il continue à se poser des questions sur les motivations de sa fille adoptive. Il sait qu'elle lui est fidèle, bien plus que d'autres Vampires, mais il doit lui imposer un châtiment. Observant Kraven, il réfléchit à la meilleure manière d'épargner celle qui l'a réveillé.

* * *

**Le prochain concernera Tanis.**


	20. Information capitale

**Comme promis, voilà Tanis.**

* * *

Tanis savoure l'attente qu'il impose à Selene et à son hybride. Elle a tant de questions sans réponse, tant de souvenirs perdus auxquels elle ne se rattache pas. Il n'est pas le plus fidèle des Vampires, il les a même trahis pour se ranger du côté de Lucian. Et là, il tourne les pages d'un livre avec lenteur, avant de passer l'une d'elle sur laquelle s'étalent des gravures. Face à l'interrogation de Selene, il fait semblant de réfléchir, jubilant en comprenant qu'il a exactement les informations qu'elle recherche. Il se décide à briser le silence.

« C'est la prison de William. »

* * *

**Lucian revient dans le prochain.**


	21. Comme des chiens

**Comme promis, voilà Lucian !**

* * *

« Vous êtes comme une meute de cabots enragés ! »

Lucian en a assez, c'est tous les jours la même rengaine, le même schéma habituel, les mêmes ordres à donner. Les Lycans deviennent fous de rester enfermés, de se cacher du monde et de leurs ennemis. Ils se battent entre eux, les autres les encouragent et il y a parfois des morts, ce qui déplaît fortement à leur chef. Quand ils agissent ainsi, il a l'impression de diriger à nouveau les esclaves qui se comportaient comme des bêtes et la colère l'agite. Ils ne sont pas des chiens, ils ont une conscience.

* * *

**Le prochain portera sur ... Kraven !**


	22. Supplication

**J'avais prévu Kraven et le voilà comme promis.**

* * *

Il n'attend qu'une chose, que le cercueil sorte enfin du sol pour pouvoir tuer le premier des Vampires. Ses hommes de main sont prêts, lui aussi. Mais sa surprise est bien grande quand il s'aperçoit qu'il n'y a personne dans le cercueil. Il commence à être inquiet, sentiment qui se renforce lorsque le sol se brise face à lui et qu'une créature ailée en sort, tuant ses hommes. Il reconnaît là Markus et il recule, cherchant du regard un moyen de s'enfuir. Il n'avait pas prévu une telle chose et il tente de se sauver.

« Pitié, je peux vous aider. »

* * *

**Retour à Selene pour le prochain.**


	23. L'exilé

**Et voilà donc Selene et Tanis !**

* * *

« Ton exil a l'air plus confortable que ce que j'avais en mémoire. »

Elle eut un regard dégoûté sur tout ce qui l'entourait, observant les vêtements éparpillés au sol. Dans ses souvenirs, Tanis n'était plus qu'un Vampire banni par Viktor, envoyé loin pour ne plus nuire à personne. Pourtant, ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux contrastait avec ce qu'elle avait longtemps imaginé. Après tout, elle avait le droit d'être étonnée par le luxe que s'offrait l'historien, sans compter les loups-garous qui gardaient son repaire ainsi que les deux femmes qu'elle avait tuées lors de son arrivée. Il n'était plus le même.

* * *

**Pour le prochain, vous aurez le droit à un Lycan mais ni Lucian, ni Raze.**


	24. Visite surprise

**Je ne sais plus quel Lycan sort cette phrase alors bon ...**

* * *

Lucian portait de nombreux remords dans son cœur, ainsi que beaucoup de haine. Il évoquait peu son passé d'esclave mais Michael avait vu ses souvenirs. Le Lycan n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui parler de lui, de Sonja, de sa vie qui n'avait plus d'importance depuis sa mort. L'envie de vengeance était bien présente au fond de lui, il détestait tout ce qui l'avait séparé de celle qu'il aimait. Et le descendant de Corvinus le faisait s'ouvrir sur ce qu'il avait vécu. Ce moment d'aveux ne dura pourtant pas longtemps, l'un de ses hommes arriva.

« Nous avons de la visite. »

* * *

**Je pense que Selene sera la prochaine.**


	25. A armes égales

**Donc Selene et le premier film.**

* * *

« Tu as copié les balles des Lycans. »

Selene soupira de soulagement, elle était surprise par tant de rapidité mais au moins, cela les avantageait. Avec des balles remplies d'argent, il y avait peu de chance de voir leurs ennemis s'en sortir et ils allaient regretter de les avoir attaqués avec des munitions à UV. Elle avait perdu des hommes, des amis qui étaient morts à cause des nouvelles technologies des lycanthropes. Et avec sa haine comme compagne, elle ferait payer toutes ces pertes à leurs adversaires. Les cris de souffrance des Lycans seraient pour elle une douce symphonie à entendre.

* * *

**Le prochain sera un peu une "suite" logique à celui-ci avec Kraven et Lucian comme protagonistes.**


End file.
